ghostadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Adventures Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Other policies for this Wikia should be decided by the wiki community. It's generally best to keep policies as simple as possible, and not to introduce too many rules. A growing wiki can usually do well with a few simple policies and a lot of goodwill and cooperation. Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. General At GAW, our information sources come exclusively from the official Ghost Adventures website, Travel Channel, and Twitter accounts of Zak, Nick, and Aaron, along with released merchandise, such as DVDs and books. Any other "source" is considered invalid and if not properly cited will be subject to immediate deletion. Article Policies Episodes When naming an article for an episode, please use the name used on the home video release (DVD, iTunes), as this is based as the "final" title for the episode. If it is not available on home video yet, please use what is listed on the official Ghost Adventures website or Travel Channel's website. Alternate or previous episode title names can be used as redirects when renaming, if necessary. Fan/Unofficial Content Fan-made or unofficial/rumored content is not permitted on the main article space, but it can be created within your respective username space. Please contact an admin if you require assistance setting this up. Haunted Locations Only articles of haunted locations investigated by the GAC are permitted. If it has never appeared or been mentioned on Ghost Adventures, then it does not belong here. No exceptions. Evidence Episode Article Layouts When creating or expanding article episodes, the content should be displayed as follows: Ghost Adventures Summary of the episode Walkthrough Interviews, history, etc. Lockdown A summary of the actual lockdown (does not need to be a "play-by-play") Evidence A listing of evidence found. References :People Besides the GAC, individuals who appeared in the episode and their purpose/title. :Locations This includes any spoken references and/or archive footage from previous episodes. For example *Bobby Mackey's Music World ( ) Notes This can include some behind the scenes information or trivia regarding the episode, especially newer information revealed in later episodes or specials. Place appropriate season episode template here. for example Paranormal Challenge Summary of the episode Teams Team 1 *Person 1-1 *Person 1-2 *Person 1-3 Team 2 *Person 2-1 *Person 2-2 *Person 2-3 Walkthrough A summary of when both teams are given tours of the location. Notable Locations Notable locations have their own heading. Equipment Orientation A listing of equipment each team will use. Judges A listing of the three judges Investigation Part One A summary of the first 2 hours of the teams investigation. Debriefing New equipment introduced and other notes. Part Two A summary of the second part of the teams investigation. Evidence Presentation Evidence the teams present Judge Deliberations The Winner References People Not including the teams, Zak, Dave, and Billy, a listing of individuals who appeared in the episode and their purpose/title. Locations Includes any spoken and/or visual references to previous episodes of Paranormal Challenge or Ghost Adventures. Notes/Trivia/Background An optional section, this can include some behind the scenes information or trivia regarding the episode. *